Lessons of the Hunt
by Blood Reaper13
Summary: he wanted to be free from his shackles, be with the man he loved. dark naruto narutoXkyuubi mXm
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Spoken words "Stupid plot bunnies"

Thoughts _'Stupid plot bunnies'_

Kyuubi speaking to Naruto _**'Stupid plot bunnies'**_

Naruto speaking to Kyuubi _'Stupid plot bunnies'_

Warning: this has to guys in a relationship. If you don't like then don't read it and press the back button now. Don't flame me because I warned you.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lessons of the Hunt 

It was the dark of night when a dark shape leapt from shadow to shadow. _'Almost there. Soon you'll be gone. Just a little farther.' _The young boy clad in black thought to himself. Finally he arrived at the gates, his freedom.

"What goes there?" One of the guards asked. The black clad Genin smirked. The last thing the two jonin saw was a pair of blood red eyes. He ran out the gates before any alarms could be set off. The village was quite pathetic. He was amazed that it had managed to survive all this time. _'Oh well, that ends tonight.'_ The figure kept running without turning back. Finally he reached the meeting point.

"I have a proposition for you." he called out.

"That would be?" Asked the leader of the rogue ninjas.

"I will give you what you want in exchange that you and the rest of your group burn Konohakagure down to the ground."

"I thought you wanted to be Hokage, Naruto-kun?" The infamous Uchia Itachi asked with the trade mark Uchia smirk. The blond haired jinjuriki gave a crazed smile that showed his pointy teeth.

"I am only giving them what they wanted. They wanted a demon, now they are getting one." he threw his head back and let free a demented laugh.

In Naruto's Mindscape:

'_Kyuubi-sama, after the village who is next?'_

'_**Akatsuki.'**_

'_We are going to backstab them?"_

'_**Kit, you really think I'm going to let them kill you.' **_One of Naruto's genuine, 100 watt smiles was sent to the tall, pale man with long blood red hair.

'_Don't forget we have to find you a body so you can hold me in real life, Kyuubi.'_

'_**Don't worry kit all those years of planning will soon bear its fruit. Wait a little longer.'**_ He whispered into Naruto's hair. How the two longed to no longer have bars to separate them from one another.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: don't ask me what that was because I have no idea I blame it on lack of sleep and Snapple. Although I did want to write a dark Naruto. I meant it to be an oneshot, but it has room for more chapters. So if anyone wants to write a sequel or continue this story let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, clearly.

Warning: this is KyuubiXNaruto pairing.

Kurogawa Yumi, DragonSaphira, Akwon, and blue-blueberry I finally updated. Enjoy.

ali ebel: I hope I answered all your questions and I hope it was different.

To all my readers I hope you enjoy it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lessons of the Hunt

It was my fifth birthday and there was a large party. I had always wanted to go, but the old man never let me go. So I snuck out and went. I had so much fun until I was caught. The men were drunk and larger than me. It was then that I knew I was different than everyone else. That I was a demon. From that day on my nights were spent cowering under my bed until the men would find me; and beat me. The fact that I healed fast helped. I was strange, a monster or so they told me. But how I got to this point wanting to kill had more to do with my 'bonds' that I had then anything else.

During the days before I kicked Sasuke's ass and brought him home I turned inward for comfort. Often escaping to my mindscape so I wouldn't hear what was said about me, so I wouldn't see the looks. I just wanted to flee from my life. I tried to kill myself one, but I healed before it could work. Kyuubi was the only one there for me. Slowly we built up a friendship; which soon became something else. Something more. Kyuubi like any tailed-demon could take a human form. He was tall and pale with waist length blood red hair, his eyes are red with a slit for a pupil. He has long, claw like nails and strong arms. I often would slip into his cage to be held by them.

After I brought Sasuke home people still blamed for his leaving and treated me like I was the traitor. I would go to Kyuubi for comfort and love. The day I finally found out a way to bring Kyuubi out Sakura ran over to me shouting.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun is going to become Hokage. Isn't that great." At first I was shocked then all I could see was red and Sakura was just blabbering on. Apparently the council didn't think Tsunade was doing a proper job anymore so they voted her out of office. The villagers couldn't be happier to the sole Uchiha would be the leader of the village. Leaving dashed and dreamless was a plus side. The night of Sasuke's coronation I left Konoha they never wanted me and I didn't want them either. Not anymore.

Suddenly a hand is on my shoulder pulling me out of my memories. I recognize the pale hand it used to be Itachi's, but now it's Kyuubi's. When I released him we need a body and Kyuubi liked Itachi's. He was the first of the Akatsuki to die. We killed them slowly and painfully. I enjoyed every minute of it. I get up from the pile of dead bodies around me. I look behind me. I can still see the smoke rising from the pile of rubble that once was Konoha. I take Kyuubi's hand leaving behind a trail of smoke and destruction and walk with him down the path of blood and death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a\n: it is over, however if someone thinks that they can write more and would like to adopt it then please pm me. other than that Lessons of the Hunt is over. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
